Kid Beyond
Kid Beyond (real name Andrew Chaikin) (December 7, 1969) is a voice actor, singer, beatboxer, throat singer, songwriter, and live looper based in the San Francisco area. Filmography * Jojo's Bizarre Adventure (1994-2000) Dio Brando (TV Mini-series) * Crisis Zone (1999) Jared Hunter (voice) (Video game) * Alice (2000) The White Rabit The Mad Hatter The March Hard (voices) (video game) * X-Squad (2000) John G-Connors (Ash) (voice) (Video game) * Cel Damage (2001) Himself (voice) (video game) * Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter (2002) Gurk Yoba / Ruuk (voice) (video game) * SOCOM: U.S. Navy SEALs (2002) Jester (voice) (video game) * Superman: The Man of Steel (2002) himself (voice) (video game) * Otogi: Myth of Demons (2002) Michizane (voice) (video game) * Lifeline (2003) Allen Honda / Tanaka (voice) (video game) * Zone of the Enders: The 2nd Runner (2003) Zolkovo (voice) Early career Chaikin attended Brown University and was a leader in the co-ed fraternity Zeta Delta Xi. He sang in the Jabberwocks, a student a cappella group. He graduated in 1991 and moved to San Francisco to join the House Jacks with Deke Sharon, recording "Naked Noise" and "Funkwich" with the band (the latter for Tommy Boy Records). He left the House Jacks in 1997. In 2004 Kid Beyond made a cameo appearance as an actor in the music video Maximum Wage, which featured music he co-created with Andrew Bancroft. He released his first solo EP, Amplivate, in 2006. Performances Kid Beyond has toured nationally with Imogen Heap.Being There Mag He has also performed at major music festivals, including sets at Burning Man atop a Unimog, the Langerado festival,Langerado.com the 2007 Wakarusa Music and Camping Festival,Wakarusa.com and Coachella.Coachella.com His song from Amplivate,"Mothership", was used in NBA Live 08 by EA Sports. While opening for Buckethead in San Francisco on February 15, 2008, Kid Beyond mentioned recording vocals for "Free Bird" and other songs for Guitar Hero II. Kid Beyond performed at the inaugural w00tstockPaul and Storm w00tstock shows at the Swedish American Hall, San Francisco, California on October 19 and 20, 2009. Techniques Kid Beyond's performances often include some traditional beatboxing as well as live looping. The looped pieces make heavy use of Ableton's Live software on a laptop to layer and loop vocal and vocal percussion tracks together to create full songs. Prior to concerts, the software is configured with the tracks that will be used in each piece, including any necessary effects and levels, but lacking any audio. A set of MIDI controller foot pedals allow Kid Beyond to control the software during performance, enabling him to record, play, and manipulate the audio tracks with a set of predefined macros. In some cases, a single press of a pedal performs multiple actions, such as muting one track while initializing recording on another. In recognition of his innovative techniques, Ableton made him a featured artistAbleton.com on their website and presented him at a series of clinics in Germany.Ableton.com The associated footageYoutube.com was shown on a number of viral video sites. Voice work As Andrew Chaikin, he has performed as a voice-over artist for a number of video games and advertisements, prominently in American McGee's Alice as The Mad Hatter/The White Rabbit/The March Hare, and in the 2005 game Star Wars: Republic Commando, where he does the voices of Clone Advisor and Delta 40 "Fixer".See the IMDb article on Andrew Chaikin Imdb.com He also provided several voices in graphic adventure titles by Telltale Games, including Phoney Bone and Ted the bug in the Bone adaptations, a pair of suspects in CSI: 3 Dimensions of Murder, and most notably Max for the first episode "Culture Shock" of Sam & Max Season One before being replaced by William Kasten for the rest of the series due to health reasons. Recent Telltale Games characters include a few pirates in Tales of Monkey Island and Narrator, Papierwaite, and a Moleman in Sam & Max: The Devil's Playhouse. He also voiced Biff Tannen in Back to the Future: The Game, Grendel in The Wolf Among Us and Carlos in the second season of The Walking Dead. He has also provided his vocal talents for the cover versions of the songs from Konami's Karaoke Revolution video game series starting with Karaoke Revolution Volume 2. His song "Mothership" is on Tap Tap Revenge 2. He has appeared in [[Iron Man 2 (video game)|the official video game adaptation of Iron Man 2]] as the villain Ultimo and JARVIS. He appears as Penny Arcade's Tycho Brahe in Poker Night at the Inventory, making him the first actor to ever portray the character. He portrayed Dio Brando in the 2004 English dub of the ''JoJo's Bizarre Adventure'' OVA. Awards *Best of the Bay 2006: Best Oral in the Bay *Best of San Francisco: Best Beatboxer References External links * * which includes information on his voiceover work * * Audio of story * Video of story. * * * Category:Ableton Live users Category:American male singers Category:Living people Category:American beatboxers Category:American songwriters Category:Place of birth missing (living people) Category:American male video game actors Category:American male voice actors Category:1969 births